Mawile
/ |dexcokalos=063 |dexalola= |dexgalar=295 |gen=Generation III |species=Deceiver Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Field |body=12 |type=Steel |type2=Fairy |imweight=25.4 lbs. |metweight=11.5 kg |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |ability=Hyper Cutter Intimidate |dw=Sheer Force |color=Black |male=50 |2-name=Mega Mawile |2-jname=メガクチート Mega Kuchiito |2-ndex=303M |2-ndexprev=Sableye |2-ndexnext=Aron |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexcokalos=063 |2-dexalola= |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Deceiver Pokémon |2-egg1=Fairy |2-egg2=Field |2-body=12 |2-type=Steel |2-type2=Fairy |2-imweight=51.8 lbs. |2-metweight=23.5 kg |2-imheight=3'03" |2-metheight=1.0 m |2-ability=Huge Power |2-color=Black |2-male=50 }}Category:Mega Pokémon Mawile (Japanese: クチート Kuchiito) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure -type. Biology Physiology Mawile is a small humanoid Pokémon with a yellow and black color combination. It has a round, cute face with red eyes. Its hands are black and three-fingered. Its legs are covered by yellow flaps, resembling a hakana, with its black feet visible. Its most prominent feature is the ponytail-esque pair of jaws on the back of its head. These jaws are actually a pair of horns, able to bite down on its prey with incredible force. Its Mega Evolution carries two massive mouths on its head. They're larger and more powerful than those of its normal form. It has some magenta flaps on its hakana. Natural abilities Mawile is capable of keeping its attack power at its best against enemies with the abilities Hyper Cutter and Intimidate. Hyper Cutter will prevent any decrease in its attack, while Intimidate lowers the opponents' attack at the start of a battle. It also can have Sheer Force for moves, like Play Rough and Iron Head. Evolution Mawile can Mega Evolve in Pokémon X & Y using a Mawilite. As Mega Mawile, it gains a boost in Attack, Defense and Special Defense. It also gains the Ability Huge Power, which doubles its Attack stat, making Mega Mawile a very powerful physical attacker. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Mawile= |-| Mega Mawile= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Play Rough'|90|90|10|Fairy|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 1 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Fairy Wind'|40|100|30|Fairy|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 5 |Fake Tears|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Cute|4|0}} 9 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 13 |Sweet Scent|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 17 |Vice Grip|55|100|30|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 21 |Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 25 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 29 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 33 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 37 |Sucker Punch|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 41 |[[Stockpile]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|1|0}} 41 |[[Swallow]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 41 |Spit Up|—|100|10|Normal|Special|Tough|1|0}} 45 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 49 |'Play Rough'|90|90|10|Fairy|Physical|Cute|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Lucario]]|40|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Umbreon, Girafarig|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 303 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 303 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 303 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 303 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 303 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 303 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Mawile BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Mawile BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Mawile XY.gif |xysprs =Mawile Shiny XY.gif |orasspr =Mawile XY.gif |orassprs =Mawile Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Battle Animation Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Mawile's first appearance was in the Advanced Generation episode Once in a Mawile. In the episode a Mawile fell in love with Brock's Lombre, however his Lombre did not feel the same way. Meanwhile, Ash's Corphish fell in love with Mawile, but just as Lombre didn't care much for Mawile, Mawile didn't care much for Corphish. By the end of the episode, Lombre evolved into Ludicolo and then shared the same feelings toward the Mawile, but Mawile, not liking Lombre's new form, rejected it. Ludicolo later figured out that it has happened before and Mawile is always falling in and out of love. Another Mawile, owned by Mabel, can Mega Evolve and battled Korrina's Mega Lucario. * Samantha's Mawile * Mabel's Mawile * Valerie's Mawile * Count Pumpka's Mawile Trivia * Mawile has a different footprint in Generation III than in Generation IV. * If the effects of Huge Power are taken into account, Mega Mawile has the highest Attack of any Pokémon. Origins Mawile is based on two female figures found in Japanese legend. The first is that of the futakuchi-onna. This legend tells of a woman that had a mouth on the back of her head. The second is that of Amanozako. Said to have been born by the god Susanoo vomiting out his ferocity, the entity is described as having a furious temper, a beastly head with a long nose, long ears, and great fangs so strong they can chew metal blades ragged. Etymology Mawile's name comes from "maw", meaning mouth, and "wile", meaning to lure or entice. The Japanese name Kucheat combines the words "kuchi", also meaning mouth, and "cheat" or "eat". Gallery 303Mawile_AG_anime.png 303Mawile AG anime 2.png 303Mawile-Mega_XY_anime.png 303Mawile_Dream.png 303Mawile Dream 2.png 303Mawile_Mega_Dream.png 303Mawile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 303Mawile Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 303Mawile Pokemon Colosseum.png 303Mawile_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 303Mawile Pokémon HOME.png 303Mawile Mega Pokémon HOME.png Mawile-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friend Safari Pokémon